The invention relates to a process control system to manage materials used in construction.
In many large-scale construction projects, a developer needs to provide construction bid specification preparation, which is evaluated before the developer is awarded a contract. Once the developer receives the contract, various construction management and contract administration practices need to be implemented. These practices include maintaining an appropriate level of quality assurance. Quality assurance in construction activity relates to proper architectural and structural design, use of good materials and components supplied by various producers, contractors and sub-contractors, proper workmanship in the execution of works by the contractor/sub-contractor, and ultimately proper care during the construction.
The need for quality assurance becomes even more important for governmental projects and is usually mandated by law for an incorporated political unit or municipality or community. For these customers, a construction project must satisfy all states specification. The quality of construction materials should result in satisfactory strength, serviceability and long term durability so as to lower the overall life-cycle cost.